


Loki Doesn't Share

by AkeraWolfe24



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers are Shocked and Confused, Loki Doesn't Share, Slight OOC Loki, Ultron knows not what he did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkeraWolfe24/pseuds/AkeraWolfe24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really should be said that Loki doesn't share, especially that which he considers his and his alone. Ultron is about to learn the hard way not to touch the God of Mischief's belongings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Doesn't Share

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I haven't seen this movie yet so details of this movie will be a bit scarce so please understand. This idea has literally been fluttering around my head screaming "Write me!" since I saw the trailer and now that I can no longer ignore the yelling, I figured it was high time that I wrote it. So please note that characters that are in the movie Age of Ultron might or might not be mentioned in this fic. So once again please be kind in the comments, thanks!
> 
> Warnings/Changes: Please note that Thor: The Dark World never happened in this fiction. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the characters…for if I did FrostIron would be canon! CANON I SAY! *clears throat* and now…on with the story!

Ultron laughed darkly as he observed the fallen Avengers before him as Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch stood behind him, evil smirks adorned their faces.

Captain America looked around at his team and couldn't help the feeling of dread that came over him. Hulk had been reduced to an unconscious Bruce after taking a few direct hits to the head by one of Ultron's machines. Iron Man's armor was half-way gone, exposing burnt and bloody flesh as he cradled Bruce's head in his lap. Thor was kneeling on one knee as he struggled to get back up after being punched through several walls. Hawk-eye and Black Widow were leaning against each other and Captain America couldn't tell where one injury ended and another began. He looked down at his own shield that had been broken in half and closed his eyes as fear spread through him. It had been so long since he had felt fear that it was almost an unknown feeling for him. But the fear was not for him, it was for his team. His team that he knew he had failed and now they were at the mercy of Ultron and his army.

Ultron scanned the area and smirked darkly as he noticed the humans that had been in hiding were emerging and muttering to themselves about how badly the Avengers were hurt. That if Ultron could defeat the Avengers so easily then how were they supposed to be able to stop him.

Ultron turned to focus back onto the Avengers as he raised his arm so that he could signal his waiting army to attack and finish the fallen heroes.

"Good-bye Avengers." He said as he chuckled darkly, giving his army the signal to attack.

As Ultron's army began to attack, they were suddenly frozen where they all stood. The onlookers stood in complete shock at what they were witnessing. They couldn't believe their eyes that the same army that had been decimating their city was now frozen solid.

"What is this!?!?!?!" Ultron growled as he looked at his now frozen army.

"Not what…more like who; and this who is very, very mad," a smooth voice out of thin air echoed as Loki shimmered into existence, placing himself between Ultron and the wounded Avengers.

Ultron looked on as the other appeared and noticed that many of the citizens had backed away even more for the tiny man in front of him than they had done with his and his army.

"And you just who are you?" Ultron growled as his patience already thinned past his limits at this irritating being that dare stand against him.

"Loki is my name if you wish to know," Loki replied, smirk still on his face.

"Oh yes, the villain that isn't truly a villain at all," Ultron taunts as he laughs. "I heard you ran with your tail between your legs during your last encounter with these so called Avengers. They were too much for you while I am standing victorious against them."

Loki was silent for a moment before he busted out laughing at Ultron before calming, eyes narrowing and his magic flaring about him.

"You are a greater fool that I first took you for. I allowed you to get as far as you did and if I ever wanted the Avengers dead, they would be dead I assure you."

"Tch…you speak loudly for such a little man. You are nothing to me, the Mighty Ultron!" Ultron roared as he charged Loki.

Loki said nothing and made no move to get out of the way of the charging android but simply stood his ground as he calmly watched as Ultron got closer and closer.

As Ultron raised his arm to strike at Loki, he froze in his steps as he gasped. He looked down and saw a blue arm embedded in his chest as he looked back up at Loki, who was now blue and glaring at him with red eyes that promised death.

"Now I'm only going to say this once and ONLY once," Loki growled loudly, knowing that the news cameras and surrounding humans and Avengers would be able to easily hear him.

"The Avengers are MINE! I shall chose when they die! And no half-assed villain is going to even try to take that right from me! They are MINE and I will destroy anyone that dares to kill them!" Loki yelled loudly as he allowed his Jotun form to fully take over, as he grew in height slightly causing Ultron to hang slightly from the arm that had speared him through the chest.

"I don't care if they get hurt but the moment some wannabe tries to take what is rightfully mine away from me then I get pissed! You were warned as were every other villain that comes across the Avengers are. Harm them all you want but if you try to kill them…well you can see it's not going to end well for you." Loki sneered as he began freezing Ultron from the inside out as Ultron tried desperately to remove himself from Loki's arm.

Ultron's face turned into one of pure terror for a split second before his whole body was completely frozen solid as his body hung from Loki's arm.

Loki sneered again and ripped his arm from Ultron's now lifeless body as he watched it crumble into pieces at his feet. He turned away from the pile of ice and snapped his fingers as the rest of Ultron's frozen army crumbled.

Loki returned back to his Aesir form as he walked towards the Avengers and looked at him dispassionately for a few moments before waving his hand, healing them all of their most dangerous wounds before he smirked and vanished from sight again, leaving complete and utter silence in his wake.

* * *

"What…the…hell…just…happened?!?!?!" Tony screamed as he looked around as if he was waiting for someone to pop out and scream 'Gotcha!'

"If I knew, I would tell you but I'm not even sure what I just witnessed," Bruce replied as he stood up and looked around at the still frozen pieces of the army that they had been battling for what seemed like forever.

"I don't know what you guys just saw but I just witnessed Loki handing Ultron and his army their asses in a matter of minutes!" Clint yelled as he gestured to the rubble that surrounded them.

"Makes you wonder just exactly how strong Loki is doesn't it…I mean if he could do that to an army in just a few minutes, imagine what he could do to us," Natasha added as she shivered slightly in fear.

"But that's just it, why hasn't Loki killed us yet? I mean he clearly can so why hasn't he finished us all off by now?" Steve asked as he looked at Thor, knowing that Thor would know about Loki than anyone on Earth.

Thor shrugged before he replied, "Loki has always been that way since we were young. Whenever he found something interesting or something managed to catch his attention for more than a few moments, he immediately would claim it as is." Thor chuckles as his mind flooded with memories of their youth.

"So you're telling me, that your brother sees us as his play toys?" Tony asked still pretty confused for all that has occurred.

"I do not know every reason behind my brother's action Man of Iron but I do know one thing about my brother that has stuck with him from childhood," Thor replied.

"And what is that? Besides him being insane that is," Natasha commented.

"My brother doesn't like to share at all. Once he finds something that he claims as his, he protects it as if he were a mother wolf with her cubs." Thor said as if it were as clear as the clouds in the sky.

"Great, we've been claimed as entertainment to a guy that is as crazy as a wet sac full of cats. Just great…wait a minute…did he say that he warned all the other villains not to kill us?" Tony asked, holding his head as he felt a headache coming on.

"Yes," Thor replied, getting slightly angry with being forced to repeat himself over and over again. "Once my brother claims something as his, it's his. No arguments and once again Man of Iron, I must make this perfectly clear that my brother does not share.

The Avengers grew quiet as they absorbed this new information and they weren't the only ones. All around the world, news reports were being broadcasted over what has just occurred and they all seemed to point to one fact between all of them.

 

**Loki Doesn't Share**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed!


End file.
